A dama e o corsário
by Bianca Uchiha
Summary: Ao ser prometida em casamento, Sakura decidiu abrir mão até mesmo da própria vida, mas não esperava que os ventos do mar lhe trouxessem mudanças, nem que um certo capitão a fizesse sentir como nunca antes, despertando desejos ocultos. Péssima
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I – Ventos do Norte**

A Srta. Lindbert olhava o horizonte com uma nostalgia perdida em seus olhos verde-esmeralda, refletindo os mares com um brilho revolto como as ondas da manhã. A cidade portuária acordava com Sakura, e a bela garota observava as mudanças da manhã com tristeza em seu semblante belo, - nublado, - tal como a manhã de Konoha.

Quem a visse, pensaria que a garota não tinha motivos para tremenda infelicidade. Seu rosto parecia iluminado pelos anjos, porém eram estes mesmos angélicos, diriam seus amigos, que acabaram com seus sorrisos já há dois anos. A beleza de suas linhas, um rosto delicado, o nariz fino de sua descendência inglesa, compunham seu quadro com uma vivacidade inexistente nos olhos que enfeitiçavam os poetas.

Era dito também, (boatos maldosos, não ditos na frente da donzela), que seu corpo não atraía somente aos poetas, mas aos vulgares, pois sua altura abastada, os peitos fartos e a cintura fina, davam-lhe ares de amazona ao semblante juvenil da donzela. Os cabelos, longos fios esvoaçantes, refletiam a esperança perdida da manhã, suas cores comandando as cores do crepúsculo.

O nascer do sol chorava suas cores, e Sakura chorava seu silêncio.

"_Não permitirei que isto me aconteça! Nunca cederei à opinião de meu pai." _– Seus pensamentos crispavam os lábios carmim; doces como o açúcar, porém amargurados pelo sabor da desilusão. Eram carnudos os lábios da donzela, e foram violentados pelo vento da manhã que amanhecia no horizonte.

"_Nunca deixarei que meu pai escolha meu destino!"_

E que destino era aquele? A srta. Lindbert, -futura Condessa Lindbert,- nunca esperou um casamento como aquele. Na infância a garota tinha sonhos de grandeza, de luzes e vestidos e amor eterno. Os anos a haviam ensinado que a felicidade não é tão facilmente alcançada, e que os rochedos da desilusão sempre existiriam em sua vida.

- Mas eu nunca me casarei com aquele tolo... – Sussurrou, as palavras se perdendo no vento cálido da manhã. Sua doce voz era gentil, (quando não estava nervosa), porém naquela manhã, naquela última discussão com seu pai, as palavras da donzela foram maldosas e ásperas. Sakura não permitiria que seu pai escolhesse seu futuro, ainda que a única solução para isso fosse atirar-se daqueles rochedos para o mar, deixando que as ondas divinas carregassem o amargo pesar de Sakura.

"_Sim..."_- Disse com mais força, com determinação naqueles lábios tentadores. – _"Nem que eu tenha de me jogar ao mar."_

-Srta. Lindbert?

A voz que a chamou era familiar, e seria reconfortante se o momento não nublasse todas as esperanças da donzela.

-Ino... – A garota encarou a criada loira com um aperto no peito, pensar que nunca mais veria a fiel amiga era como agulhadas em seu ventre nos dias de cólica.

-É verdade o que eu ouvi, Sra?

Os olhos de Ino eram olhos fiéis, olhos que ela confiaria sua própria vida se esta já não estivesse prometida às ondas do mar. Os longos cabelos loiros, bem amarrados atrás de sua cabeça, davam ares sérios a uma dama que era apenas um pouco menos formosa que sua senhora.

-Não acredito que seu pai a forçaria a casar com Naruto... Não acredito, Sakura... Fale com ele, eu tenho certeza de que...

-Ele já se decidiu, Ino. – A garota de melenas cor de rosa, pétalas de uma inocência ameaçada, suspirou novamente para o mar. – Sabes muito bem como ele gosta da família Crowfort, ele não vai se dissuadir tão facilmente.

Ino se aproximou, tocando os ombros da companheira de infância, como que rezando por sua segurança. Um casamento por conveniência sempre foi o pesadelo da garota, ainda que o jovem Naruto não parecesse ser um marido ruim.

Este era um filho de um nobre amigo, sempre freqüentador de sua casa, mas não dos desejos de Sakura. Os cabelos loiros e amaranhados, somado com os dois anos mais criança do que ela, a irritavam bastante. Logo as diferenças se abrandaram (perdida a inocência da infância), porém a paixão que Naruto mantinha por ela, apenas a entediava. Ele não seria um mau marido, mas a garota não o amava.

"_E meu pai não devia querer se livrar de mim tão facilmente..."_

A verdade ardia como fogo, mas há muito o Sr. Lindbert estava ansioso para livrar-se da filha em um casamento qualquer. Há dois anos, depois de uma noite que mudou para sempre a vida de Sakura, o pai mal a olhava no rosto. Essa certeza não mais ardia em seu rosto, porém endurecia sua rotina com um véu espesso de hipocrisia.

"_Ele nem quer me ouvir... ele apenas quer parar de olhar no meu rosto com tanta vergonha."_

Uma lágrima ameaçou os olhos verde-esmeralda de Sakura, porém a garota se controlou. Não choraria mais lágrimas por conta da injustiça de sua sociedade, essa já lhe valera lágrimas suficientes para substituir a imensidão do mar ao qual ela entregava seu destino.

-Ino. – A criada a encarou, e a certeza em seus olhos piscou de uma forma que não fazia jus à amiga,mas a mulher que se tornou depois daquele erro, dois anos atrás. – Eu não me casarei com Naruto. Eu não me casarei com ninguém.

"_Nem mesmo que eu tenho de me atirar às ondas!" – _Completou em pensamento.

**

* * *

**

As estalagens se fechavam com o cair da noite, e toda a cidade adormeceu, como a acompanhar a esfera solar. Sakura não tinha sono, mas a bela donzela deitou-se e esperou que este a vissitasse em sua belíssima cama de linho.

As palavras do pai voltaram a rodar em sua mente.

_-Amanhã levá-la-ei para o convento._

_Estavam no meio da ceia, e o olhar desviado do Sr. Lindbert forçou Sakura a soltar os talheres e bater fortemente na mesa burguesa._

_-Pai!_

_-Não discuta comigo, Sakura! – Sua mãe, passiva aos desejos do marido, retirou-se da mesa sem olhar a primogênita nos olhos. – Já está decidido. Estou lidando com negociações perigosas, o governo francês está ameaçando meus navios e não posso me dar ao luxo de perder tempo com você._

_Sakura engoliu as lágrimas de ódio, com a mesma secura que engolia um pedaço de pão velho._

_-Você se casará com Naruto Crowley, Sakura. E até lá ficará no convento._

_Os olhos preciosos da donzela caíram para seu prato, mas apenas por um momento. Logo se ergueram, mais quentes do que a sopa que tomava, e fuzilou o pai com aquele calor._

_-Não fico! – O pai se ergueu de um todo, mas ela não se intimidou. – Não ficarei em convento algum, e nunca me casarei com Naruto!_

_-Você fará o que eu mandar, Sakura. – O Sr. Lindbert era alto e tinha ombros largos que lhe fizeram a fortuna no mar. Ainda assim, seria necessário mais para conter a certeza da filha guerreira. – Você será a esposa de Naruto. E amanhã mesmo será levada para o convento. Não admitirei insolências, Sakura._

_A garota ainda cruzou os orbes com o pai, mas sabia que não havia resistência que burlasse aquela certeza. O burguês era teimoso, e ainda que a donzela tenha herdado a determinação do pai, não conseguiria dissuadi-lo.._

_Sakura empurrou o seu prato com brusquidão pela mesa, jogando sua cadeira no chão e dando as costas ao patriarca._

_Cruzou ainda a figura da mãe, e está, retornando para a mesa, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do esposo._

_-Você tem certeza, querido?_

_O homem suspirou e envolveu a palma da esposa._

_-Sim... Esse casamento deve ajudá-la a superar o que aconteceu... E ainda que ela não goste do convento lá ela estará segura. Nós também teremos que nos mudar logo, eu temo._

_-As coisas estão tão ruins, querido?_

_Mas apenas um suspiro partiu dos lábios grossos do burguês._

**

* * *

**

O cheiro de maresia ainda queimava as narinas do capitão Sasuke, porém ele gostava da sensação. Os anos no mar lhe ensinaram até mesmo a sentir falta do chacolejar grosseiro das ondas quando distante deste.

Atracaram silenciosamente no porto de Konoha, mas o capitão gostava do silêncio de uma emboscada. Sasuke fixou seus olhos negros no atendendo do porto que vinha tomar nota da embarcação. Um único movimento de sua mão, um menear da cabeça que se assemelharia a de um anjo, se a ordem que desse não fosse a de começar uma carnificina.

O capitão, como sempre, foi o primeiro a desembarcar, sempre à frente de seus comandados em uma atitude corajosa. O atendente do porto mal teve tempo de encarar a figura que o atacou antes de sentir uma espada perfurando o seu estômago com um movimento magistral.

O sangue espirrou nos braços fortes do comandante, manchando a pele queimada de sol com o vermelho de sua determinação. Um pouco dessas gotas respingaram no cabelo negro do capitão, os fios sedosos que escorriam na frente do rosto, duas mechas contornando as feições endurecidas do lobo do mar. O contraste de sua pele, da determinação de seus lábios crispados com olhos e cabelos negros, colocou uma última visão de terror na mente do funcionário sem vida.

-Cuidado. – Falou o capitão. - Dois soldados da guarda estão vindo para cá.

Sua voz era como o olhar, afiada e certeira. O tom masculino podia se abrandar em uma ordem gentil quando cercado pela imensidão do mar, porém na batalha eminente, sua ordem colocava certeza na resolução dos homens e precisão em suas espadas.

Sasuke limpou o sangue da espada na capa. O jovem capitão usava uma roupa toda negra, uma calça apertada coberta pelas botinas e uma camiseta amarrada por um cinto aonde ele escondia a pistola de marfim. Sobre os ombros a capa tremulava, confundindo-se com o céu noturno e valendo-lhe o apelido pelo qual fora conhecido em sua carreira como pirata: _anjo negro._

O primeiro soldado britânico atacou um dos comandados do capitão, e esse rechaçou-o com o grito de guerra que todos prontamente seguiram.

-Vive la France!

-...la France. – Repetiu o capitão, com pouco entusiasmo em sua voz.

A luta que se fez naquele porto foi feroz, pois logo mais 5 soldados chegaram. Dois deles tinham armas de fogo que fizeram Sasuke gastar um tiro de sua preciosa pistola. O segundo matou um de seus companheiros, sendo imediatamente retalhado pela espada de um corsário de ombros largos e movimentos impiedosos.

Os golpes do capitão eram precisos e perfeitos, até mesmo belos com sua agilidade treinada pelos anos. Sua bela e jovem figura tremulava pelo porto, matando como um anjo faria, sujando de sangue o carpete de madeira do porto inimigo. Enquanto seus movimentos acendiam o sangue do capitão, Sasuke abriu um sorriso maldoso, fincando a espada no ombro do último soldado e sentindo a última gota de sangue espirar em seu rosto.

Quando o soldado olhou para ele, tremendo de dor e de medo, parecia que os olhos do capitão brilhavam com a mesma coloração daquelas gotas de sangue. Apenas uma percepção maldosa da batalha.

-Preste atenção em minhas palavras. – Sua voz estava seca, e ele afundou ainda mais a espada na carne inglesa para que o soldado lhe ouvisse sem tentativas de fuga.

Seus comandados o cercaram com zombarias àquele soldado, cuspindo e bradando insultos a sua coroa quando Sasuke ergueu uma das mãos, calando-os imediatamente. Havia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do capitão ao que ele tornou a encarar aquele refém.

-Diga-me... Onde fica a moradia dos Lindbert?

**

* * *

**

Sakura acordou sobressaltada, arfando como quando acordava de um pesadelo. Diferente das noites ruins, de sono conturbado por memórias, não foram os sonhos que urgiram em seus ouvidos de lince. Foi uma seqüência de batidas desesperadas em sua porta o que acordou a donzela, em um único salto ao ouvir a voz de Ino.

-Srta. Sakura!!!

A garota amarrou o seu robe, só então ouvindo a gritaria vinda da cidade, sons de tiros dispersos por rumores de terror, gritos e lágrimas. O embate se tornou maior, mais real, à medida que a donzela se recompunha de seu sono.

-Ino! Ino! Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Um frio se juntou em seu estômago, borboletas voando dentro de seu corpo bem definido. Tentou conter o medo, porém uma batida no portão de sua casa, o som de vozes rudes, provou impossível segurar um gemido.

"_Tem alguém invadindo a minha casa!"_

Um som de canhão arrancou um grito de seus lábios rosados, seu cabelo, compondo as cerejeiras de seu semblante, denunciava o rosado atemorizado de suas bochechas.

Sakura não teve tempo de pensar, tudo aconteceu muito rápido para a donzela semi-acordada. As vozes aumentaram quando ouviu o portão de sua moradia ser escancarado, e o grito das criadas ao lado de fora de seu quarto a fez desistir de esmurrar a porta de madeira.

"_O que está acontecendo! Eles entraram...?! Quem entrou? Será uma invasão na cidade?"_

Sakura lembrou-se imediatamente ao que as mulheres são submetidas nesse tipo de pilhagem, e o ódio rasgou o medo de seu semblante. A dama ouviu passos, e o grito das criadas foi seguido de um certeiro tiro de pistola.

-INO! – Berrou a donzela, tornando a esmurrar a porta, porém sem coragem para abri-la quando as vozes masculinas se aproximaram.

Acabou por seguir aos instintos, e correu para janela, sabendo que a distância para a sacada era pouca e que poderia saltá-la, como fizeram em outras ocasiões. Assim que o ar da madrugada cortou as feições da garota, o cheiro de pólvora e terror invadiu suas narinas. Algumas casas queimavam, e nas águas do porto, Sakura via com nitidez um barco atracado. Um barco maldito.

Ela não esperaria por piratas. Não permitiria que seu corpo fosse ser violado por um assassino. Isso nunca. A garota, então, abriu de todo os vidros de sua janela, e preparou-se para passar uma das pernas pela sacada quando sentiu uma superfície afiada em contato com a pele desnuda da garganta.

-Srta. Sakura Lindbert? – O capitão, segurando a ponta de sua espada no pescoço da garota, cruzando seus orbes com o verde atemorizado da mulher mais bela que ele vira em toda a sua vida, não esperou sua confirmação. – Você vem conosco...

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Konban wa minna san.**

**Watashi no namae wa Bianca Uchiha desu. Hajimemashite D**

**Olá gente!! Meu nome é Bianca Uchiha e eu sou nova aqui no site. Prazer em conhecê-los!!!! (reverencia). Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso não sejam maus comigo, tábom?**

**Ela é baseada no Romance 'A dama e o corsário', da minha série favorita de livros! Estou adaptando para Naruto (meu anime favorito)! Espero que vocês gostem, pois essa fic vai ser bem quente - (Ainda não sei se vai ter hentai... Como eu falei é a minha primeira fic, então eu fico insegura, né?).**

**E ****nunca**** se esqueçam... O sasuke é ****meeeeeu**** marido ù.ú Eu só empresto ele de vez em quando pra Sakura por motivos profissionais. ****(rssssss, brincadeira, minna-san).**

**Por favor me mandem reviews! Críticas, comentários, insultos, receita de bolo... qualquer coisa vale... Todas elas serão respondidas com muito carinho.**

**Kissu, mata ne.**


	2. Nota

**Nota da autora:**

Serei breve, apesar de tanta encheção de línguiça-pseudo-literária no capítulo anterior.

Essa fic foi escrita para um desafio.

A proposta era ridicularizar as autoras que pegam livros e filmes de qualidade duvidosa (livros de banca, Dan Brown, Novela, Piratas do Caribe, Caminho das índias) e escrevem uma fic """"""baseada"""""" na dita obra prima. A proposta era a de inventar um livro de banca com todos os seus chavões insuportáveis e fingir um plágio.

Eu tinha em mente todo um roteiro clichê pra me divertir com essa narrativa risível, mas a resposta que tive com o primeiro capítulo me assustou.

E muito.

Claro que foi terrivelmente divertido criar o perfil fake… xD Bianca Uchiha, com suas tentativas retardadas de escrever em Japones era um alter ego engraçadinho. Encher um texto com frases longas que parecem profundas, mas na verdade não querem dizer absolutamente NADA. Enganar leitores desatentos com uma sonoridade "poética", tão lírica quanto a embalagem de trakinas.

Obviamente eu abandonei esse projeto.

Essa fic horrível não somente recebeu 19 reviews como eu fui bombardeada com e-mails perguntando qual o MARAVILHOSO livro daonde eu tirei esse bando de clichês pessimamente descritos. Foi demais pra mim. Brincar é uma coisa, agora se eu não fosse uma vadia persistente acho que eu teria desistido de fics aqui mesmo.

Eu sei que fics clichês recebem mais reviews… tenho umas 5 de Inuyasha que tinham mais resposta de review do que fic nos capítulos. Agora **essa** brincadeira me assustou um pouco.

Deixo essa nota só pra tentar manter esse número risível em 19. Gente, não comentem nessa porcaria. Leiam fics também de outras series… procurem traduções de boas autoras que escrevem em ingles… Procurem aquelas 3 ou 4 boas autoras que sempre existem mesmo em areas saturadas como é esta de Naruto e minha finada area de Inuyasha. Existe vida inteligente no fandom! Só é meio difícil de ser encontrada…………

Quaisquer esclarecimentos (e xingamentos) podem ser dirigidos a mim. Deixem a pobre Bianca em paz.

Sinceramente,

Ryeko_Dono


End file.
